Lonelily
by Lucas M
Summary: Amar por solidão era a única opção. SevLily.


**Gênero**: Romance/Drama  
**Shippers**: Snape/Lily  
**Spoilers**: Até Deathly Hallows.  
**Classificação**: K+  
**Especificações**: ShortFic  
**Recomendações**: Leitura altamente recomendável ao som de Lonelily - Damien Rice.  
**Dedicatória**: A Júlia M. M., fã do casal, de café e de relatórios de química.  
**Disclaimer**: Se Harry Potter me pertencesse, eu mataria a Lia Wyler. Com a _Varinha das Varinhas_.

**LONELILY  
**"_and you let me down."_

A primeira coisa que senti foi inveja. Como você podia ser tão vívida e enérgica, quando eu não passava de um garoto feio e infeliz?

Mesmo escondido e afastado vários metros daqueles balanços, pude sentir o seu brilho natural me ofuscar a tal ponto que me senti insignificante. Quis que você caísse de cabeça e morresse - o que não estava longe de acontecer, dada a altura que você alçava o balanço. Como que para me provocar, a garotinha ruiva pulou do brinquedo e flutuou até o chão. Você era assim, Lily. Sempre que eu ousava prever uma de suas atitudes, errava - mas nunca parava de tentar, porque era o meu único passatempo.

Naquele primeiro encontro, a surpresa só não foi completa porque eu estava preparado. Os garotos trouxas do bairro comentavam que uma das meninas Evans andava fazendo coisas realmente esquisitas, e eu estava ali, observando as tais meninas Evans, para descobrir qual das duas era bruxa. Não foi preciso pensar muito. Aquela sua irmã parecia um filhote de girafa, como poderia ter magia no sangue? Eu era o exemplo vivo de que beleza nada tinha a ver com magia, mas já estava claro para mim que a sua alegria genuína só podia ser um feitiço.

Foi assim que nos conhecemos.

--

Naquela época, nós não passávamos de crianças. Eu gostava de te contar coisas sobre o mundo mágico, sempre me divertia com o seu deslumbramento. Foi a primeira vez em que me senti poderoso, e a última em que essa sensação não me tornou egocêntrico. Você estava tentando entender a sua condição estranha, e eu estava tentando entender por que alguma coisa se comprimia no meu peito toda vez que nossos olhos se encontravam por acidente.

Sempre por acidente. Nunca consegui olhar diretamente nos seus olhos. Quão piegas é isso?

Eu achava que nós iríamos juntos para Hogwarts, entraríamos na Sonserina, teríamos as melhores notas e seríamos amigos para sempre. Você só cumpriu a primeira parte do acordo - um acordo que só eu conhecia e pretendia honrar, de qualquer forma. Suas notas caíram vergonhosamente quando você começou a sair com o Potter.

--

Não me lembro da ocasião exata em que resolvi que te amava, mas foi uma resolução retórica. Desde sempre, eu ficava ensaiando uma forma de revelar a você algo que eu nem sabia (ou não queria saber) o que era. Fosse o que fosse, nunca revelei.

Amor? Ora, por favor. Eu não era uma daquelas garotinhas da Lufa-lufa que ficavam desenhando corações nas carteiras da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Era muito, muito mais patético que elas.

--

Talvez fosse só atração. Você era a mais bela de Hogwarts, poucos discordavam disso. Não era perfeita. Um pouco magra demais. No inverno, tornava-se tão pálida que só apareciam na neve os cabelos vermelhos, os olhos verdes, as poucas sardas, as roupas confortáveis e as canecas de chocolate quente que você sempre trazia - uma para você, uma para mim. Era a espontaneidade, a segurança ingênua que faziam a sua aparência ser especial.

Não que a sua personalidade fosse irretocável. Apesar de responsável, você não tinha disciplina. Tendia sempre à inferioridade grifinória, aquela mania de coragem, a obviedade exasperante dos heróis. Andava com sangues-ruins. Não que você fosse puro sangue, mas eu costumava ignorar o status do seu sangue, quase como se não importasse. Ajudava os incompetentes. Oferecia amizade a gente estranha. Como eu.

Não era só atração.

--

Por que o Potter? No começo, achei que tinha me enganado com você. Afinal, a minha melhor amiga era apenas mais uma das fãs do grande apanhador. No dia em que vocês saíram juntos, eu roubei uma vassoura e tentei dar uma volta no campo de quadribol. Quebrei duas costelas e tive que curá-las sozinho, porque a enfermeira faria perguntas embaraçosas. A magia negra era um modo mais prático de chamar a sua atenção, afinal. Ainda que eu tivesse perdido a sua amizade por causa dela. Pelo menos eu era superior ao Potter em alguma coisa.

No que dizia respeito a Lily Evans, eu sempre agia feito um idiota.

--

Eu pensava que esqueceria a minha obsessão ridícula quando saísse de Hogwarts, mas não aconteceu. Foi em cabelos vermelhos que pensei quando o Lorde das Trevas me ofereceu o mundo, e eu nunca fui tão feliz como no momento em que ele prometeu matar Potter e o bebê. Mais uma vez, você estragou tudo.

Quando descobri que você estava morta, a primeira coisa que senti foi inveja.

--

Amar desesperadamente uma pessoa é perigoso, porque chega uma hora em que não se sabe mais o que é amor e o que é desespero.

E se o amor for eterno, o desespero também será.


End file.
